jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xu Lin
Xu Lin is a young Chinese girl who has been forced to serve as the guardian of the Lotus Temple until she's freed thanks to Jade and Jackie. Appearance Xu Lin is a short Chinese girl whose age and height are about the same as Jade's. Her long black hair is combed into two braids that reach her mid-torso and are held in place by pink ribbons. When Jackie cuts out her braids while she's in her guardian form, they reach her shoulders in her human form. She wears a common green Chinese outfit that's seen with those living in Chinese countryside and green shoes. Her guardian form is a Yeti-like creature close to Tohru's size. It has a white fur, a bluish-grey skin, red eyes, skinny limbs, a thumb and three fingers, three toes, a wide mouth and almost rabbit-like ears sticking out of its forehead. It also retains Xu Lin's braids and ribbons, though the color is white instead of black. Personality Xu Lin is a polite and shy girl who greatly misses her family. She's sad at being unable to leave the temple or prevent her guardian form from hurting people. She shows notable selflessness when she begs Jade and Jackie to leave her behind when their efforts to free her seem to be in vain. Five years earlier, she went to the bamboo forest despite her father's wishes and stumbled upon the Lotus Temple. She regrets her curiosity leading her to become the temple's guardian. After she's been freed, she announces that she just wants to reunite with her parents and be uninvolved with magic from that moment on. So she's in many ways the opposite of Jade, yet they get along quite well. History Five years before the events of the episode featuring Xu Lin, she lived with her family somewhere in China. One evening she went exploring the surrounding bamboo forest despite her father's wishes. As it grew dark and cold, she lost her way. Under the light of the full moon, the Lotus Temple appeared in front of her. She entered it, grateful to have found shelter, but when it dawned, the temple vanished and Xu Lin was trapped inside as the guardian. She searched in vain for the means to escape for the following years. When it is full moon one night, Xu Lin is crying at the temple's entrance. She is approached by Jade who had wandered off from Jackie and a monk who was guiding them to the Lotus Temple. Xu Lin begs her to leave before she turns into the guardian. She chases Jade throughout the temple until Jade slides out of the temple's door, turning Xu Lin back to normal. She immediately begs forgiveness and tells Jade her story. After hearing her out, Jade decides to help Xu Lin, and figures out that those invited by Xu Lin can enter the temple safely. After the theory is tested with positive results, the girls shake hands as the beginning of their friendship. Xu Lin takes Jade to the temple's library in hopes of finding from the records the means for her escape. But Jackie enters the temple while looking for Jade. Xu Lin transforms and finds Jackie. As she chases him, the monk who had all along known about the Lotus Temple's guardian and stayed behind while Jackie entered, enters himself. Eventually, the four individuals all end up in the temple's library, the weakened Xu Lin being turned to normal. Jackie confronts the monk who has found the magical scrolls of Hung Chao and wants them for himself. As they fight, Xu Lin transforms again and attacks Jackie. The monk paints on his palm an inscription detailed in the scrolls that gives him the power to shoot powerful ki blasts. He shoots Xu Lin, turning her back to normal. Jackie saves her as the monk is about to blast her. Jackie, Jade and Xu Lin reach the door and Xu Lin tells the others to leave her and run, but they refuse. The monk arrives to fight Jackie with an animated armor and Jade makes Xu Lin to invite Jackie. Xu Lin recovers eventually, transforms one last time and subdues the monk by tying him up with her braids. As the dawn is mere minutes away, Jackie turns Xu Lin normal by cutting her braids. Remembering how the animated armor was able to exit the temple, Jackie dresses Xu Lin in it and pushes her out on a shield. The Lotus Temple vanishes with the monk who's the only one inside. Finally free, the grateful Xu Lin hugs both Jade and Jackie. Holding Jade's hand, she departs with them to the sunset. Powers and Abilities Xu Lin's natural form doesn't possess any strength or fighting skill, and all her special abilities come from her position as the Lotus Temple's guardian in a limited amount. When the temple is intruded upon, she turns into the guardian. The guardian is strong and fast and has great leaping abilities. She can also shoot from her mouth a ray that freezes the surface it touches. Her braids can move and tie themselves to things. While Xu Lin can't stop herself from turning into the guardian and attacking the intruders, she can invite people to the temple. Then she doesn't change forms, and if there are intruders along with the invited inside the temple, her monster form leaves the invited ones alone. She loses all of these abilities and limits when she's freed from the temple. Weaknesses Due to her position as the Lotus Temple's guardian, Xu Lin is unable to exit it, an invisible wall blocking her way every time she tries to enter out of the main entrance. And she turns into her guardian form whenever there's an intruder inside the temple. Her monster form is ferocious and can't be reasoned with. Her guardian form isn't invincible, as it can be knocked out, prompting Xu Lin to turn back to normal until her strength has returned. If she shoots freezing ray at water that's about to be cover her, it freezes her. Appearances Season 2 *''The Lotus Temple'' Quotes * "Leave me Jade! Escape while you can!" * "I only hope to once again see my parents and have *nothing* more to do with magic, ever again." Trivia *When Xu Lin tells Jade her story, she looks in the flashback exactly the same as she does in the present. This is somewhat controversial, as she's been in the Lotus Temple for five years and looks as old as Jade. One possible explanation for this is the possibility that the Lotus Temple prevents its guardians from aging. *Xu Lin's voice actress, Ashlie Chan, is a sister of Stacie Chan, Jade's voice actress. Category:Female Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Humans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Demons